In an occupant restraining device of the prior art, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 310098/1993, when a rollover (or a lateral turning) of a vehicle is predicted, the rollover of the vehicle is detected by a rollover sensor so that a belt- or sheet-shaped shielding member housed in the peripheral edge of a window on the inner side is let off the window peripheral edge to shield the window.
The shielding member of the prior art is housed on the body side of the vehicle. However, an airbag device for expanding and inflating an airbag between an occupant and the inner wall of the vehicle when an impact acts on the side face of the vehicle (as referred to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 26063/1996) is also likely to be arranged in the peripheral edge of the window. In this case, it is difficult to retain the space for arranging the airbag.